


Salt

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Species Dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus knows he was never meant to be this. A troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

Salty water ran down his cheeks. Cronus capped the eyedrops and wiped off the excess with a tissue. He blinked the blurriness away and examined the mirror, still clinging to the hope that he’d see someone different this time.

Hope, of course, was useless.

There he was, all grey-scale and bloodshot eyes. The drops made it worse before it got better. Meenah wore goggles to avoid this; seadwellers just weren’t made for the open air.

Damn is he ever _asked_ to be a seadweller. Damn if he wanted to be a troll. In the mirror, the flushed violet-grey of his skin contrasted with the fiery polish of his zigzagging horns and the wilting fins on his face that blended into gills on his neck.

The picture of a human with red blood and tan skin played on the inside of his eyelids. Maybe this time...

Of course not. He splashed some water on his face down the sides of his neck to prevent the gills from drying out, before turning the doorknob.

The pictures still didn’t match.

They’d never match.


End file.
